


A New Generation

by AlfaAngel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, OC's so they can play roles, a bit of a love triangle with tyler nogla and mini, a bit of angst, some are important others are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfaAngel/pseuds/AlfaAngel
Summary: This is an AU where the BBS are in the universe of the Jurassic World, each have a different position in the park. Everything goes well until something is lose in the park so the boys have to find ways to survive while trying to get off the island.





	A New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This shit took too fucking long to write! Like wtf ;w; idk why. I’ve been planning this AU for more than a month and the first chapter took me like idk, a month? And it’s only 11 pages long with 5,500+ words, like damn it, some writer I am ;w; but I had a hard time with this for some reason, I really hate introductions and shit. But enough about my rant(?) and hope you enjoy! Also, big thanks to my younger sister for helping me with this, the title, and encouraging me to continue, and Jqck with helping with names of the raptors (Go check them out! They write amazing fanfics of our boys)

_ The soft light from the lite fireplace gave out an orange hue around the dark room. The room was decorated with tall bookshelves filled with books, a small desk in the back of the room, pictures of a small family of three hung on the walls, and a chair next to the fireplace. A woman with long, dark hair sat on the chair with a guitar in her arms. The only sounds in the room was the low crackle of the fireplace, the soft strums of the guitar, and her hums. The door creaked open and she looked up. A small boy peeked his head in, he had short, dark hair and his big, dark eyes were wet with tears. _

_ “Mommy?” the kid sobbed. _

_ The woman put the guitar down and gave the boy a soft smile. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” _

_ The boy didn’t hesitate to go in the room and run to his mother’s side, he cling to his mother’s legs and let out tiny sobs. The woman put her hand on his head and gave him a gentle pat. _

_ “Did you have that nightmare again?” _

_ The boy only gave a few nods and the mother lean down and gave a kiss on the top of his head. “It’s okay, sweetie, you’re safe. The monster can’t get you” _

_ After a while, the mother calmed down the crying child and the young boy was sitting at the foot of the chair, listening to his mother playing the guitar. He looked at the fire, seeing the flames lick the walls of the chimney. _

_ “Dear” _

_ The little boy looked up at him mom, seeing that she stopped playing guitar, looking at him with soft eyes. “Yes, mommy?” _

_ “About your nightmare, was it those monsters again? With the sharp teeth and long toenails?” she asked. _

_ The little boy nodded, remember his nightmare vividly. He always ended up in long, dark hallway no matter where he dreamed. The amusement park, the circus, his house, or even a planet made of sweets. He will always end up in a dark hallway that would stretch far and wide with no end. He would start walking but then running for no reason. Fear fueling his stamina, he would run from something that he knew was chasing him, hungry for his flesh and blood. There are time when he would look back and see glimpses of sharp teeth and legs with long, sharp toenails before looking back up ahead in fear. There will always be someone calling his name in panic but he never knew who. As he continues to run, a door appeared up ahead and he ran to it. But it was only a few yards away when he heard a screeching sound behind him and sharp pain on his back before he woke up with a jolt. _

_ The little boy shuddered at the memory of the nightmare and his mother patted his head. _

_ “It’s okay, darling, I'm sorry I asked,” she softly said. “You're okay now, it was only a bad dream” _

_ He leaned on his mother’s leg and welcomed the warmth of her hand on his head. After a while, the kid look up at his mother and asked, almost like he wanted to change the subject. _

_ “When is daddy coming home?” _

_ The mother gave the boy a kind smile. “In a few weeks, dear, he's very busy with his research. Didn’t you see him a week ago?” _

_ “Not really… He was busy looking at a big bone he brought home” _

_ “I see… It’s okay! Next time we'll all go to the park! How's that sound?” _

_ The little nodded excitedly with a big smile. “Okay! And will you bring your guitar, mommy?” _

_ The mother gave him another smile and chuckled. “You really like my guitar, don't you, sweetheart?” _

_ He nodded once again. “It makes a nice sound and it makes me happy!” _

_ “That’s good… Would you like to learn how to play it sweetie?” _

_ The boy’s eyes lit up. “Really?!” _

_ “Yes” _

_ “Yay! Once I learn to play I'll make mommy happy like she does for me!” _

_ The mother looked at him in surprised then smiled. “Is that why you want to learn how to play? To make me happy?” _

_ The boy looked at his mother with bright eyes and nodded. “Yes! I want to make you and more people happy with the guitar! Like you do for dad and auntie!” _

_ “And I know you will, sweetie,” the mother smiled at him. “You'll make lots of people happy” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes you will, dear, just follow your heart” _

_ The boy gave his mother a big smile and looked back at the fireplace. But as he looked closer at the fire he started to hear something. _

_ “...-an!” _

_ He looked closer. _

_ “...ke...p! ….ey!” _

_ He moved closer to the fireplace. _

_ “WAKE UP, EVAN!” _

Evan’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. He looked around the dark room in panic and noticed a man in his late 30s with dark, brown hair and blue eyes glaring down at him.

“Oh, hey there, Eduardo”

“Don't ‘hey’ me! You fell asleep while doing work again! And it's almost time for the next meeting!”

Evan sighed. “Don't worry, I finished all the work before I passed out so there's no need to worry and as a bonus, I even rechecked it myself just in case so you're welcome”

Eduardo frowned. “If your father saw you sleeping he would be very upset”

It was Evan’s turn to frown and rolled his eyes as he looked away. “He's not even here, why would he care anyway?”

“Evan,” Eduardo softly sighed. “He would care, he cares about you-”

“Let's get real here, Eduardo,” Evan said as he lean back on the black, leather chair. “All he cares about is that I don't destroy his precious ‘business’, he doesn’t care about his family at all”

Eduardo didn't say anything else and gave him a complicated expression. After a moment of silence he turned around and walked towards the curtains.

“It's quite dark in here, you should really let some sun in”

“No, wait!”

But as Evan try to get off his chair and stop him, Eduardo pulled open the curtains. The sun made Evan squint his eyes but after a few blinks his eyes got adjusted to the harsh light. Evan frowned and sighed as he saw something he deeply hated and try to ignore, the park. The park that his dad built.

“Please close it, Eduardo,” Evan said. “You know I don’t like this place”

“Evan,” Eduardo sighed, with a hint of annoyance. “Your father-”

He was interrupted by a beeping sound and he looked at his watch, he pressed a button on it and looked at Evan. “We’re late to the meeting  _ again _ ”

He looked over a few papers on Evan’s desk, selecting a few, and after picking all the ones he needed he walked over to the door. He paused in front of it and turn his head towards Evan.

“I give you five minutes, no more no less, understand?”

Evan sighed and nodded. Eduardo looked at Evan for a few moments then left the room. Evan looked at the window for a minute then stood up. He walked towards it and looked out, he was on the top floor of the hotel and he looked down. People were walking to different directions to the attractions, some kids were running and their parents were trying not to lose them. Evan chuckled then with one last glance he closed the curtains and walked towards the door, softly closing it behind him.

~***~

“Have you had lunch, Ryan?”

Ryan looked up from the stack of papers to see Brock standing on the other side of his desk.

“Oh hey, Brock,” Ryan smiled at him. “Did you say something?”

“I asked if you had lunch already, everyone here already went on a lunch break and you’re the only one that hasn’t gone out of the lab”

“Oh, don’t worry Brock, in a few minutes I’ll go out and eat. I just have to finish researching these DNA samples”

Brock crossed his arms. “You said that an hour ago”

Ryan looked up at Brock in confusion. “Did I?”

“Yes,” Brock sighed. “Ryan, it’s nice that you’re passionate about your work but you have to take a break once in a while or you’re going to get yourself sick”

“It’s fine, I had breakfast this morning”

“Oh, really?” Brock said with a raised eyebrow. “What did you have?”

“I had...uhh…” Ryan thought for a minute. “I had some… oatmeal?”   
“That was yesterday”

“Oh… I had… Oh! I had a granola bar this morning!”

“You mean that small bar I gave a few hours ago?”

“Uhh… Yeah?”

Brock looked at him and then sighed. “Stand up”

“What?”

“I said, stand up and get out”

Ryan looked at Brock, confused and shocked. “Are you honestly kicking me out of my own office?”

“Yes ‘boss’,” Brock gave him a teasing smirk. “Get out and enjoy your lunch or I’ll call security”

Ryan chuckled. “You just want an excuse to see and talk to Brian”

Brock’s smirk immediately disappeared and was replaced with a shocked blush. “What?! No! I-I wasn’t thinking of- I mean I wa- I mean no!”

Brock took a deep breath to compose himself. “Ryan, just...just go enjoy your lunch”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yes, mooooom”

Brock looked at the watch on his wrist. “I’ll give you an hour”

“An hour?! Isn’t that a bit too much?”

“For you? No, you deserve more of a break than any of us because you’re always the first one here and the last one to leave,” Brock gave him a soft smile. “Just go out and enjoy yourself, Ryan”

“Alright, fine,” Ryan sighed and stood up. “......forty minutes?”

“An  _ hour _ ”

“Alright, alright! Sorry, mom!”

“Will you stop with the ‘mom’ thing,” Brock said as he walked out of the room.

Ryan gave out a small laugh and followed him out of his office. Ryan was greeted by other scientist walking all over the place with papers and DNA samples. Others were around tables, carefully mixing liquids and writing out the reaction.

“There must be a blue moon happening tonight cause I see Ryan out of his office”

Ryan turned his head to see Craig smiling at him.

“Hey, Craig,” Ryan smiled at him. “How are things holding up for you?”

“Just great! The last Corythosaurus egg just hatched”

“Really? Can you take me to see it-”

“A- _ hem _ !”

Both Craig and Ryan turn to see Brock glaring at them.

“Never mind,” Ryan saighed. “I’m supposed to be on break”

Craig looked at Brock then back at Ryan. “I see, did momma Brock scold you?”

Brock threw Craig another glare making Craig chuckled.

“Well, I’ll see you in a bit when you’re back from break,” Craig smiled at him then started walking away. “I gotta get back to work”

“You mean visit that dino caretaker?”

“Um, no,” Craig said as he turned his whole body around and started walking backwards. “Correction, I go see how the baby dinos are doing”

“Alright, sure,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Craig”

Craig sticked his tongue out at Ryan and turn back to the direction he was walking to. Ryan chuckled and walked towards the elevator, taking off his white coat as he walked. He hung it on the hanging rack next to the elevator, pressed the up button, and waited.

“Dr. Ryan?”

Ryan turn to see a young man with ginger hair and brown eyes. “Mikhael”

“I was just going to visit you,” Mikhael smiled.

“Really? Why is that?”

“Well I was taking a few papers to this one guy and I saw the back room open and I was going to close it but then I got a bit curious and went in, sorry about that though, but then there were these documents and DNA samples and I found these that said ‘rejected’ on it and I looked over them. They have amazing information! They have these specific DNA for different creatures that just matched perfectly! Because the chromosomes were a match and I also found a few DNA and experimented on them. You know what this means? We can create a whole new dinosaur! One the mankind has never seen! And possibly something bigger than the T-rex! I-”

“Wait wait wait!” Ryan held up his hands to stop him because he was talking so fast that it took awhile for Ryan to catch up and understand everything he just said. “You’re telling me that you went in the White Room, that have big, red letters that say KEEP OUT on them, without anyone’s permission, went over classified documents, experimented with classified DNA samples, and now you’re telling me you want to create a whole new specie that can put humankind in danger?!”

“Well I don’t know about the ‘danger’ part but listen!” Mikhael eyes lite up. “This can put this park on the top! If we-”

“No!” Ryan interrupted him, his voice edging with anger. “You listen! You went in a room that you weren’t supposed to go in and went over information that is classified to most scientist here!”

“B-But I saw Craig go in there not too long ago and I’ve been working here longer than him!”

“With my permission! I told him to retrieve some papers for me and get out there as fast as he can! I never told him to read over documents and play around with DNA samples!”

“I-I was just-”

“And who do you think rejected the project on the documents?! I did of course!” Ryan sighed, trying to calm down. “I appreciate your skills and curiosity but this isn’t the first time you’ve done this Mikhael and I  **don’t** appreciate you doing these things without permission”

The elevator door opened and Ryan walked in, he looked at Mikhale with sharp eyes. “Make sure you don’t do this again or next time it won’t be another warning, do you understand?”

“Yes…”

The last thing Ryan saw was Mikhael looking down before the elevator doors close. Ryan let out a long sigh.  _ He's a nice kid and a very talented scientist but… he also has to know his limits. Was I too harsh on him? I hope not, I honestly don't like this whole boss thing, I just want to work. I honestly don't know why- _

Ryan got surprised when the elevator door opened, he cleared his throat and straighten up. He walked out of the elevator, a few people greeted him and the girl at the receptionist desk smiled when she saw him.

“Hello, Dr. Ryan,” she said, waving her hand at him. “It's been a while”

He smiled at her. “Yes, it has uh…”

He quickly looked around to see a name tag anywhere.

“Sasha,” he finally said as he looked at her name tag on her desk.

“Oh,” the girl blushed. “You remembered my name”

“Yes,” Ryan lied.

_ To be honest, I barely know most of the scientist names in the lab and I work with them all day _ .

“It's rare to see you out,” she gave him another smile. “Are you on break?”

“Yes, I was forced to take one”

“Oh, well my break is in twenty minutes and I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere… I-If you want!” her face turned red as she hesitantly said that. 

“Sorry, I already made some plans with a few friends”

“O-Oh! It's okay! I'm pretty sure a friend of mine will be expecting me as well! M-Maybe next time”

“Uh...sure, maybe next time”

“Okay, I-”

Before she can finish, Ryan’s phone rang and he looked at it.  _ Luke…  _

“Sorry but I have to answer this”

“Oh no! Go ahead! I have to get back to work anyway, it was nice seeing you, Dr. Ryan”

Ryan smiled and nodded at her then started walking away.

“You know he’s gay, right?” another girl working with Sasha said, thinking he was out of ear range.

“Wait, he is?!”

“Yeah, I heard he was seen flirting with another man last time”

“But that doesn’t mean he’s gay… they could’ve just been playing around”

“But haven’t you noticed that he always rejects girl’s invites to places and only hangs around man? He may not seem like it but he’s quite popular with many female coworkers and sometimes guest say he’s handsome when they see him”

“That is true…”

“Might as well give up on him”

“I guess you’re right…”

_ They kind of act like bisexuality doesn’t exist… Sure I prefer men over most women but I’m still attractive to some women… _

“Hey, Ryan!”

Ryan flinched at the loud voice in his ear, he almost forgot he answered the phone and had it on him ear.

“Yeah? Hey! Sorry, I was talking to someone, how’s it going?”

“Great! You’re on break, right?”

“Y-Yeah, how’d you kn-”

“Brock texted me that you were on break and I’m on break at the moment with Del so I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with us somewhere to eat”

“Sure, I have nothing else to do so it’ll be nice to catch up”

“Cool! I’m at the raptor’s cage with Del, I’m still waiting for him to hurry his ass up”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can”

“Alright! See you soon! Haven’t seen you in a while so we missed you, bud”

Ryan heard Del from the background in the phone. “You missed him more than anyone, Luke! Admit it! You missed your-”

“Shut the fuck up, you asshole! Or I’ll-” Luke hung up and Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle.

He put his phone in pocket and walked out of the building with a small hop in his step, the sun’s harsh light made him squint and as he was trying adjust to the light someone bumped into him hard, almost knocking him back.

“Oh, sorry! I was reading an important email and didn’t notice you standing there”

_ Wait, I know this voice… _

“Wait a moment… Ryan?”

Ryan looked to see familiar blue eyes. “Eduardo, I haven’t seen you in quite a while”

He smiled at Ryan. “Yeah, it sure has been a while. What’s the special occasion? It’s rare to see you out of your office”

“I’m on break, Brock force me to get out of my office”

“That’s good, it’s unhealthy to just stay in there 24/7”

“Tell me something I haven’t heard, what about you? Why are you in such a hurry?”

“I'm late for a meeting because I had to wake up Mr. Fong”

“Wait, Mr. Fong is back?!”

“No, I'm talking about his son”

“Oh, the young man I heard about, heard he's quite a smart guy”

Eduardo sighed. “He is, it's just… He's isn't very… Enthusiastic about being here”

Ryan gave him half a smile. “He sounds like a handful”

“I guess you can say that,” Eduardo said with a dry laugh.

Ryan’s phone vibrated and he looked at it, it was a text from Luke saying,  _ ‘Bitch! Where are you?! Del won't shut the fuck up about his “darling” two-legged lizards!’ _

“I have to get going,” Ryan said as he put his phone back in his pocket. “I'm meeting up with a few close friends”

“Yeah, I have to get to the meeting but it was nice seeing you, Ryan”

“It was nice seeing you to, Eduardo,” Ryan smiled at him as Eduardo started walking in the building.

Ryan turn towards the direction of the raptors cage and started walking.

“By the way, Ryan!”

Ryan stopped and saw Eduardo looking back at him with a smile.

“You look really nice without that lab coat”

Ryan blinked in surprise but then felt his face turn a bit red and he gave him a shy smile. “Thanks…”

Eduardo threw him another smile and continue walking. Ryan smiled to himself,  _ he's a real nice guy like always. He's really smart, hardworking, polite, and selfless, not to mention he's also very handsome. I admire him so much, he's done so many things even when he was younger or so I've heard. _ He felt his phone vibrate once more.  _ Better hurry or Luke will get pissed at me and I might find Luke trying to feed Del to the raptors.  _ Imagining Luke playfully trying to throw Del in the raptor’s cage made him chuckle as he hurried towards their location.

~***~

“And then Betsy actually paid attention this time! It's amazing how she was able to wrapped up everyone together! And then-”

“Jonathan, for the last fucking time, I don't care about your overgrown lizards! So shut up!” Luke sighed. “Ryan, where are you, you bastard”

“I know you just want to see him,” Del smirked at him. “You miss him sooooo much”

“You talk way too fucking much, you know that right?”

“You know you love me”

“Ha! Since when?”

“Since the day you first saw me, it was love at first sight!”

“Hanging out with those lizards not only made you weird but also a retard,” Luke sighed.

“You're so mean”

“I know”

Delirious watched Luke pull out his phone and check it. “What? Did your boyfriend text you?”

“Shut up, Del, Ryan said he saw a friend and stopped to say hi so might be a bit late”

“Alright, at least we get to see him, it's been a while since he rarely gets out of his office. I honestly can't understand how he's able to sit down all day in a chair writing and reading, that's just boring”

“Not everyone likes to play with man eating lizards like you, Del”

“They have names”

“I know but you weren't assigned to give them names, you were assigned to try to train them and see if they obey human commands”

“I find that's very stupid,” Del said as he looked at the raptor's cage. “These are historic, wild animals that their instinct is to kill to survive, they've been doing that for many years and they expect us to train them like pets? Sure they listen to me but that's because I don't turn my back on them. They're still wild creatures even though I've been training them since they hatched, they attack anyone that doesn't belong with their kind. Sorta like you and...that other guy”

Del remember having to hire someone to work around the raptor's cage. They haven't been working there long when they fell into the cage and it was too late for anyone to save him.

“I honestly think we shouldn't have hired a new person”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “But that isn't for us to decide, it's the park’s owners that want to risk more people's lives”

“It's because they don't know how dangerous these creatures are cause all they do is have their asses glued in an office chair, signing scraps of paper all day”

“Too true… Have you heard of Mr. Fong’s son?”

“Mr. Fong son? I don't even know who Mr. Fong even is”

“You've been working here for four years and you don't even know who your own boss is?!”

“Uuhh… N-No??”

“You really are hopeless… Mr. Fong, the co-owner of this park”

“Oh! I've heard of him!”

“Yeah, heard his son is running things while he's away”

“So? He's just another lazyass that does nothing but write his name all fancy on a piece of paper”

“Yeah, but I also heard that the big boss was going to hand over the position to his son and you know what that means?”

“Uuh… A younger boss?”

“No, you idiot, it mean changes. He might start changing up things and possibly firing people, well that's how I got fired in my last job long ago”

“Firing? Why?”

“I don't know, possibly cause he wants to hire more ‘professional’ people”

“Hopefully that bastard doesn't do anything like that, I like it just the way things are at the moment”

“Me and you both man, me and you both”

“Uuugggghhh!!! Ryan is taking so long!”

“Right?! That bastard better get here fast before you start talking about those damn lizards again”

“Hey! I don't talk too much about them!”

“Yes, you do! You always talk about them!”

“No, I don't! Just because I appreciate them more than a human being doesn't mean I talk about them all the time!... Speaking of which, I wonder if they been fed”

“...you're so helpless, you're going to die alone”

Del ignored Luke’s comment and jogged up the metal stairs. He looked down at the tropical habitat and looked around.

“Hey, you!” Del called out to one of the guys around. “Have they been fed yet? They get a bit hangry when you delay their meal”

“Pretty sure they were fed,” a guy, sweeping, called back.

 Del looked around the cage again. W _ ait, where are the raptors? They’re usually out at this time of day. _ The guy that was sweeping leaned the broom against the bars but them the broom started to fall in the cage. He quickly reached for it but he lean so far that he started to fall in with the broom. He quickly grabbed onto the bars and hung on them, then four raptors came running out of the bushes. They started jumping, trying to bite on the guy’s leg. The guy pulled his legs up and screamed, people around started to run towards the guy. Some pulled out their guns and aimed at the raptors.

“Wait, wait!” Del shouted. “Don’t shoot them! Hey!”

The four raptors turned towards Del as he took out a small clicker and raised his other hand. “Eyes on me!”

One tried to look back at the guy.

“Betsy! What I’d say?” he yell firmly as he clicked the clicker. “Eyes on me!”

Del started to move around to the other side of the cage as he kept his eyes firmly on them, making sure they only had eyes on him.  _ Donald, Betsy, Alchi, Boomer... I don’t see- _ When he noticed people finally pulling up the guy he also noticed the guards didn’t lower their weapons.

“Lower your weapons,” Del warned as he kept his eyes on the raptors. “Shoot them and they will not trust me anymore and you’re making them feel very tense”

“Lower your weapons!” Luke yelled. “No need to injure the raptors or we’ll all be in trouble if any of them have a single scratch on them!”

The guards lowered their weapons.

“Look at me,” Del looked at each at them then quickly lowered his hand. “Scatter!”

The raptors quickly ran beneath him and he let out a sigh of relief as he turned to smile at Luke. “Thanks, Luke”

“I didn’t do it for you or those things, I’m just looking out for fellow coworkers, they’re all still wary after the incident”

“As expected of the head security here,” Del gave him half a smile.

They saw the front gate open and a vehicle enter, they both went down the stairs as they car stopped and the passenger door open. Ryan climbed out of the car and smiled when he say both Jon and Luke.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m a bit late,” Ryan said as he walked towards them. “Had to find a ride...what’s up? I feel a sort of tension”

“It’s nothing important,” Luke sighed. “Just a small accident”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed in suspicion but didn’t press anymore, pretty sure knowing Luke will tell him later. “If you say so, so let's go. I have an hour but I’m pretty sure you two still have your regular break time”

Ryan and Luke walked towards the car and Del turned towards the raptor’s cage. “Hey! Make sure you feed them now! They will get more desperate for food if you don’t!”

When he saw someone nod, Del jogged towards the car and hopped in. As they drove away, Del couldn't help but look back the raptor’s cage in worry.

~***~

“And then they pulled him back up so Del saved his ass,” Luke said in between bites of his burger.

“That sounded like a real close call and Jon is getting better with the raptors, that’s good to hear,” Ryan sighed as he reached over and snached a fry from Luke’s plate.

“Hey! Those are mine!” Luke yell as he reached over to try to snatch it back.

But it was too late, Ryan already put the fry in his mouth. Ryan smirked. “Not anymore”

Luke glared at him as he pulled his plate closer to him.

“You two are like little kids”

Both Ryan and Luke towards Del when they heard him say that.

“Says the thirty year old guy with a fucking T-rex hat,” Luke looked at the hat on Jon’s head with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey! Didn’t you see the sign?! It’s a limited edition!”

Luke rolled his eyes as Ryan gave out a chuckled. After they finished eating they walked towards the Mosasaurus tank.

“And then Donald forgot to raise his head! He’s really stubborn”

“That’s really interesting, knowing each velociraptor have different personality traits”

“Why must I be friends with such dorks,” Luke groaned. “Aren’t you supposed to on break, Ryan? Why are gathering info from Del about those lizards?”

“Hey, I’m just interested in Jon’s life”

“No one has ever been interested in this idiot’s life”

Del glared at Luke. “You’re such as asshole”

_ “Alright ladies and gentlemen, let’s see if the Mosasaurus is willing to come out,” _ the women in the speakers announced.

The three men look towards the tank to see a dead Great White Shark hanging from a machine over the water, after a while the huge Mosasaurus jumped out of the water, snatching the Great White in their mouth before gravity pulled them back in the water. People cheered and applaud as some of them became soaked with water.

“Watching something, something that was one of the most deadliest sea creature alive, being food to something else is...kind of a chilling thought,” Luke narrowed his eyes at the tank. “Don't you think?”

Ryan looked at Luke for a moment then back at the tank. The audience seats began to lower and people gasped and looked around in confusion.  _ “Now, let’s take a closer look at the Mosasaurus, shall we?” _

People  _ ooh’d _ and  _ aah’d _ as they dropped another dead Great White Shark in the tank. Ryan jumped as his phone went off. He looked at his phone and frowned at the name on the screen.

“Who is it?” Luke asked.

Ryan shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. “No one, I have to go”

Both Del and Luke looked at Ryan in concern.

“Is everything okay?” Del asked.

Ryan smiled at both at them “Yeah! Someone in the lab needs me for something important so I have to cut my break short, sadly. Sorry guys”

Luke patted Ryan’s shoulder. “It’s okay, if it’s something important then it can’t be helped”

“Thanks, Luke”

“Maybe next time we can go look at the baby dinos, to see how they are”

“Sure!” Ryan’s phone went off again and he sighed. “I have to go now”

“Okay, we’ll be seeing you”

Ryan smiled at both of them then left jogging somewhere, Luke kept his eyes on Ryan until he was out of sight. Luke turned his attention back at Del to see him smirking at him.

“What?”

“‘Maybe next time we can go look at the baby dinos’,” Del mocked Luke. “By ‘we’ do you mean just you and Ryan? Like a daaaate?”

Luke glared at Del. “Shut up, Jon. Your stupidity is showing again”

“You should just tell him, man”

“Hell no, I’m not going to risk it”

Del wanted to push it a bit but knowing Luke, he didn’t. “Want to go to the sweets shop before going back to work?”

Luke smiled at him. “Alright”

They both turned towards the shops, leaving the cheering audience behind.

~***~

After the helicopter landed safely, Ryan hopped out and looked at the large cage in front of him. He frown at the sight of the forty feet cage that builders were making higher, the gray, concrete looking walls looked dull against the full bloomed trees. “I hate this place,” Ryan mumbled.

“You hate anywhere that’s not your office”

Ryan looked towards the familiar voice and his lips twitched with displeasure oppond seeing a face he hated. “Markus”

“Grumpy like always, I see,” Markus sneered at him. “Surprised that you even came out of that hole you call an office”

“Charming as always, surprised they asked you to come”

“Oh come one, buddy! We’re both in this together!”

That line gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. “Don’t lump me up with you”

The wind started to pick up and Ryan looked up to see another helicopter landing a few yards away from them. When it landed, a man in a black suit hopped off. He wore an impatient expression as he looked around then at his watch. Ryan gulped and walked towards him. “Mr. Smith, hello, my name is Dr. Ryan”

“And my name is Dr. Markus,” Markus stood next to Ryan, who has to fight back a sigh.

Mr. Smith looked at both of them. “Yes, hello. I came to see this ‘new attraction’ this park has been working on”

Ryan clutched his hands into fists and gulped once more. He forced a smile. “Right this way"


End file.
